<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【殇不患生贺】逃亡中也要过生日！ by Soukyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615503">【殇不患生贺】逃亡中也要过生日！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu'>Soukyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>算是超现代背景吧~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo &amp; Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殇浪</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【殇不患生贺】逃亡中也要过生日！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接近中秋时节生日的人，却很少能有无忧无虑地和朋友们一起庆祝的机会。</p><p>总是东奔西走的殇不患，这一年的生日只剩下他自己给自己过，显得格外冷清。</p><p>殇不患用队友发明的小玩意儿骗过了自动收费系统，给自己弄几样精致的小菜和一瓶桂花酒。</p><p>这多少有点对不住商户，若不是在非常时期，他是不愿意这么干的。</p><p>不得不说，无论科技发展到什么令人咋舌的程度，人类的这点口腹之欲倒是一直没怎么变。</p><p>同样没变的，是流传下来的中秋庆典。</p><p>只是，在这个真正的纸张反倒成了奢侈品的时代，曾经纸扎的兔子灯早已变成了街上闪烁不定的霓虹灯光，作为节日主角的月亮，因此显得颇为黯淡。</p><p>殇不患啜了一口桂花酒，扁了扁嘴。他不怎么喜欢这种带着甜味，又没什么烈度的酒。</p><p>可是有人喜欢。</p><p>这么喝着，总觉得那个人就会突然从哪里出现，坐在他的身边，与他共饮。</p><p>“用脚趾头想也是不可能的啦。”殇不患自嘲地笑笑，“毕竟这次连紧急通讯端口都切断了。”</p><p> </p><p>上一回迫不得已独自出逃的时候，殇不患至少给伙伴们留了仅用作紧急通讯的备用线路，即使无法和伙伴们见面，至少心理上没觉得完全断了联系。</p><p>后来，浪巫谣确实凭借这么一丁点微弱的信号，硬是找了过来，和他会合。</p><p>然而，这样做是非常危险的。虽然浪巫谣很小心，甩开了跟踪的人，可敌人之中也不乏高手，也追踪到了他的信号源，那次的偷袭重创了他和浪巫谣。</p><p>虽然在细胞修复舱中躺了一天就恢复得差不多了，可被偷袭时的心理压力让殇不患再也不敢冒哪怕一丁点的险。</p><p>何况，上一回，他只是打废了邪教组织某个据点的首领，和这次直接偷了总坛“圣物”的情形完全没得比。</p><p>是的，即使科技发展到了匪夷所思的地步，依然不乏相信神明的人，而且在殇不患看来，这些人的信仰似乎比蒙昧时代的人更加狂热。</p><p>潜入地下“教堂”的时候，眼前各种肢体半机械化的人们念念有词，向某个造像参拜的诡异情形，殇不患还记忆犹新。</p><p>这一次，发现“圣物”被盗的组织，没有第一时间去追捕殇不患，而是先他一步，下手干掉了雇佣他的执法者，联络站也被毁。</p><p>看到接连几个联络站出事，殇不患知道情形不妙，当即切断一切通信手段，独自带着“圣物”出逃，去寻找幸存的联络站。</p><p>这事儿他没有时间和伙伴们商量，但相信以他们的默契，伙伴们应该会明白他的用意，各自找地方躲起来。</p><p> </p><p>手中把玩着偷来的“圣物”，殇不患叹了口气。</p><p>默契是一回事，搭档的性子又是另一回事。他完全确信，浪巫谣一定在到处找他。</p><p>藏身之处仅有的气窗外闪过一道微弱的光线，殇不患立刻紧张了起来，把自己包裹进反红外探测屏障，猫着腰躲在气窗下的阴影里。</p><p>很快，数道光线从各个角度扫进气窗，停顿几秒后离开。</p><p>是敌人的搜索队。</p><p>无论他们的武装有多残暴，在这种人口密集的闹市区，还是不敢太乱来的。殇不患稍稍放下心，在气窗下的阴影中躺下，打算就这么将就一晚，补充体力。</p><p>此刻他有些感谢天工诡匠那老家伙把反红外探测屏障做成毯子的样子，盖在身上还能略微给自己保暖。</p><p>天微亮的时候，拒绝将自己的肢体改造成半机械化的殇不患，不得不揉着有些僵化发酸的手脚关节，稍微活动一下，为这一天的旅程做准备。</p><p>无论白天晚上，逃亡的难度对他来说都差不多。毕竟人类是日行性动物，白天行动能让人心情好一些，却也就仅此而已了。</p><p>殇不患不动声色地用天工诡匠的小玩具骗过了一辆摩托车的生物识别锁，戴上头盔，往下一个目的地前进。</p><p>才刚感叹了一下这糊涂的摩托车主连头盔都忘在了车上，刚一发动车子，殇不患就后悔了。</p><p>这辆改装过的摩托车，轰鸣着的引擎声分外令人精神振奋。</p><p>殇不患此时也只好将就着骑，一边腹诽着这些喜欢拆掉消音装置的家伙们到底是哪根筋不对，也不怕车骑久了把自己变成聋子。</p><p>摩托车一骑绝尘，嗯，确实是很拉风。</p><p>殇不患出了一脑门子冷汗，一路上他不知道看到了多少敌人的明哨暗哨，却愣是没有人把他拦下来盘查。</p><p>谁能想到，一个本该低调出逃的人，能在一大清早闹出这么大动静呢。</p><p>一路意外顺利地出了城，殇不患加大了油门，驰骋在城际高速上，仍然不敢相信自己这么容易就跑出了包围圈。</p><p>然而，这点微不足道的高兴劲儿，在他到达邻城的联络站时，也烟消云散了。</p><p>联络站不知何时失了火，只留下一片废墟。</p><p>“看来还得接着逃亡啊。”殇不患叹了口气，把那台过于嘈杂的摩托车和头盔藏好，去寻找今天的落脚点。</p><p> </p><p>这座商业城市看起来比之前那个鱼龙混杂的城市有秩序多了，在这里打扮成上班族应该非常安全。</p><p>殇不患弄了一套上班族的行头，装出行色匆匆的样子，留意着哪里比较安全。</p><p>“啊！抱歉！”一个不小心撞到殇不患的人很有礼貌地向他道歉。</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>那人向殇不患点头致意了一下，回过身向着一栋屋子前的上班族喊“你这见鬼的屋子能租得出去才怪！”</p><p>“先生，你冷静点，这真的不是鬼屋。”</p><p>“那我刚才看到的是什么！直接就在我眼前飘过去了！但凡有点心脏病我就已经没了！”这人说着掏出智能终端，恶狠狠地输入了些什么，“我都发到网上了，看你还怎么骗人！”</p><p>上班族特别无奈地哭丧着脸，嘟囔着“真的没有鬼的”，也垂头丧气地离开了。</p><p>殇不患看了出闹剧，摇了摇头，刚想离开，却一下子想到了一个好主意。</p><p>反正这空屋子今夜是不会有人来租了。</p><p>至于闹鬼……嗯，他是个相信科学的人。</p><p>屋子的安保系统在天工诡匠的小玩具下形同虚设，殇不患终于可以舒舒服服地把自己捯饬干净，把自己身上需要耗电的装备都充上电，在久违的床垫上歇下，这比睡地板可强多了。</p><p>此处不在办公用地密集的范围内，光污染并不严重。殇不患发了会儿呆，想到自己还任重道远，以防万一地找出反红外探测屏障，接着当毯子盖。</p><p>刚钻进“毯子”里，殇不患一转头，竟……瞧见个人。</p><p>殇不患没有害怕，也没有攻击，更没有逃走，因为，眼前这个人，他再熟悉不过了。</p><p>浪巫谣。</p><p>这是“不可能发生的事态”，可浪巫谣就活生生地在他面前站着，不是飘着，有脚，有影子。</p><p>“阿浪！你怎么会在这里！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我忘记关通讯端口了吗？不可能啊，我明明检查过……”</p><p>“殇，我当然能找到你，无论你到哪里，我都能找到你。”</p><p>总觉得浪巫谣看起来怪怪的。</p><p>殇不患掐了自己一下，觉得挺疼，又伸手想去碰碰看眼前的浪巫谣是不是个活生生的人，结果……没敢碰。</p><p>浪巫谣看起来好像挺生气。</p><p>“抱歉，紧急情况，不告而别我也不想的。”</p><p>浪巫谣好像还在生气，却摇了摇头。</p><p>“你是怎么找到我的？不会是哪个信号源又暴露了吧……”</p><p>“直觉。”</p><p>“呃……”这倒是挺像浪巫谣的作风，而且超出了殇不患的理解范围，“总之快躲起来，万一敌人又来个偷袭，我可不想再去医疗舱里躺着了。”</p><p>“哦。”浪巫谣倒也没争辩，只是钻进了殇不患的反红外探测屏障。</p><p>“巫谣。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“那什么，你好像有点反常……”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“靠得太近了。”殇不患故作镇定地挠挠头。</p><p>“讨厌吗？”</p><p>“倒不是啦……”</p><p>浪巫谣闻言又往他这边靠了靠，还把头倚在他的胸口。</p><p>殇不患整个人僵住，印象中自己的搭档从来也不会主动靠他太近。</p><p>还没等他细想，浪巫谣一手环在了他的腰间，和他贴得更紧了。</p><p>完了完了阿浪是不是发现了什么怎么突然就变成了这个样子那我现在要是照实说自己对他有意思岂不是有戏万一没戏这个距离阿浪要打死我我绝对防不住这可怎么办……</p><p>一时间殇不患思绪万千。</p><p>他束手无策地看向浪巫谣，而此时浪巫谣也抬起脸看着他。</p><p>对视了几秒，殇不患感觉自己的心脏好像要跳出腔子了。</p><p>“阿浪。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“……我……”殇不患才说出那么一个字，就接不下去了。从来没干过这种事，太尴尬了。</p><p>而浪巫谣还在看着他，脸似乎凑得更近了些。</p><p>殇不患把心一横，伸手摸了摸浪巫谣的头——</p><p>“殇……”</p><p>“殇！”</p><p>“不患！！”</p><p>殇不患不知道为什么听到浪巫谣的声音在喊他的名字，一次比一次急促，然后一晃神——</p><p>眼前依然是浪巫谣近在咫尺的脸，自己的手也还是摸着他的头，可好像有哪里不太对？</p><p>管他的！殇不患继续刚才的打算，手上一用力，吻上了浪巫谣的唇。</p><p>触感柔软，嗯，真好。</p><p>浪巫谣似乎愣了几秒，然后，突然一把推开他，满脸写着诧异。</p><p>“巫谣……我……诶？不对啊！你怎么站在边上？刚才明明……”</p><p>殇不患低下头，看到手中被揉得有些变形的反红外探测屏障“毯子”。</p><p>“……屏障要烂了。”浪巫谣也注意到了“毯子”，努力转移话题。</p><p>殇不患对眼前的状况万分疑惑，而浪巫谣也刚好需要分散注意力，因而向他解释：</p><p>“我找到你的时候，你睡得很死，叫你也不醒。我刚想给你检查一下，你就突然喊我，还……然后你就醒了。”</p><p>“等等，你找到我的时候我睡着了……”殇不患挠了挠头，“难道是做梦？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“要是做梦，这也太真实了。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“说出来你可能不信，我梦见你不知道怎么找到了我，我担心敌人又偷袭就说躲起来，你就躲到了我的屏障里头，然后……”</p><p>反红外探测屏障就那么丁点大，浪巫谣不用推测，也能明白挤进两个人是个什么样的情形。</p><p>“话说回来我确实觉得不太对劲，按你的性子怎么可能会突然和我挤得这么近呢，原来是做梦啊，说来也奇怪，我都不记得自己怎么睡着的……”殇不患兀自继续絮絮叨叨地解释着，完全没发现他这是在越描越黑。</p><p>浪巫谣的表情变得越来越古怪，殇不患似乎发现了气氛不对，停止了这个话题，况且他发现一个更加重要的问题。</p><p>“你是怎么找到我的？”</p><p>“看新闻。”</p><p>“什么？我都上新闻了？！”</p><p>“新闻说有个人一大早骑着改装的摩托车一路出了城。”</p><p>“呃……”</p><p>“和飞车党的作息习惯不符。”</p><p>“对哈。”</p><p>“傍晚的时候，这里的本地社交网络突然爆出这里闹鬼的传闻，我就找过来了。”</p><p>殇不患不敢想象，一天之内究竟能发生多少新鲜事，而浪巫谣居然能从那么多的事件中筛选出和他有关的……</p><p>“你怎么知道这两件事和我有关系呢？”</p><p>“直觉。”</p><p>虽说比梦境中多了不少线索，可这依然超出了殇不患的理解范围。</p><p>“现在的情况还不太乐观，你这么火急火燎地找过来，是出了什么事吗？”</p><p>“今天是殇的生日。”浪巫谣说得挺小声。</p><p>殇不患挠了挠头，此刻回想起来，除了之前那次独自出逃以外，每年他的生日，浪巫谣还真的从未缺席过。</p><p>“谢谢你啦，阿浪。”</p><p>浪巫谣点点头，“礼物要及时送才行。”</p><p>殇不患有些惊奇地看着浪巫谣，完全无法想象浪巫谣哪来的闲工夫去给他买生日礼物。</p><p>可浪巫谣什么也没有拿出来，只是拿过殇不患手中皱巴巴的反探测屏障，当作毯子那么抖了抖，又盖回了殇不患的身上，自己也顺便钻了进去，靠在他的肩膀上。</p><p>恍若梦境重现。</p><p>如果每一次的梦境都是这个情形，殇不患认为，自己能醒过来的可能性相当低。</p><p>他忍不住伸手摸了摸浪巫谣的脸颊，后者没有避开。</p><p>有门！</p><p>这种时候脑子里冒出来的居然是这么两个字，殇不患顿时对自己的人品产生了怀疑。</p><p>就在殇不患胡思乱想的时候，浪巫谣的一只手搭在了他的腰上。</p><p>“这不是做梦那会儿的……”</p><p>“没有时间准备生日礼物了，实现殇的生日愿望也是可以的吧？”</p><p>殇不患惊讶地看着浪巫谣，只见对方认真地看着他，眼中闪烁着光芒。</p><p>没时间按部就班还原梦境了，殇不患跳过了那些零碎，直接把进度条往后拉，再次吻上了浪巫谣的唇。</p><p>不但触感柔软，而且还受到了对方的回吻。</p><p>殇不患停顿了几秒，深吸一口气，把浪巫谣圈进怀里，想要再次吻上去地时候——</p><p>“咳咳，二位这私闯民宅闯得还挺别具一格。”</p><p>浪巫谣触电般挣脱殇不患的怀抱，满脸通红地低下头，殇不患也没对来人展开攻击，毕竟是老熟人了。</p><p>“凛，你也是看新闻找过来的么？”</p><p>“什么？你上新闻了？”</p><p>浪巫谣扯了扯殇不患的衣角，“给了新的加密信道，我找到你的时候就发了信过去……后来忘了……”</p><p>殇不患倒不觉得自己这点事在老熟人面前有什么可局促的，大大咧咧地找出“圣物”扔了过去，“行了，任务完成了。”</p><p>凛雪鸦拿出随身的扫描装备扫描了一番，确认无误后，给殇不患转了佣金，“总部的行动没那么快，你们还得多躲些日子。”</p><p>“所以这多给的钱是……”</p><p>殇不患想说精神损失费之类的词，但凛雪鸦抢在他之前接道，“二位还是去找个酒店吧，别再私闯民宅了。”</p><p>好不容易缓过劲来的浪巫谣又红着脸低下头。</p><p>殇不患摸了摸浪巫谣的头发以表安慰，在凛雪鸦离开前多问了一句，“对了，这儿的联络站怎么烧成废墟了？要是那帮邪教的人干的，我们躲在这里也不安全。”</p><p>凛雪鸦一时之间脸色有些尴尬，“和他们没什么关系，是意外，意外。”</p><p>“不想说就算了，什么样的意外能把联络站都烧了啊。”</p><p>“殇。”浪巫谣扯了扯殇不患的袖子，指了指凛雪鸦的手，“烟。”</p><p>这个常年抽烟的家伙，今日居然空着手，显得特别环保。</p><p>殇不患顿时了然，笑得畅快。</p><p>凛雪鸦气得一句话都说不出来，扭头就走。</p><p>……</p><p>“接下来怎么办？”</p><p>“接下来，我当然要好好过个生日。”</p><p>“我不是问这个……”</p><p>殇不患不以为然，揽住浪巫谣的肩，凛雪鸦的出现仿佛完全没有影响到他的心情。</p><p>突然，窗外——</p><p>“原来你和那个说闹鬼的家伙是一伙的！喂！警察吗！这里有人闯空门！”</p><p>“不好，快跑！！”殇不患把装备一股脑塞进背包，拉着浪巫谣翻窗而逃。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>